C.T.
C.T., formerly known as Freelancer Agent Connecticut, or Connie for short, is a character in Red vs. Blue, who was first mentioned in Revelation and made her first appearance in the episode Case File 01.045. C.T. serves as a major character and later antagonist of the Project Freelancer Saga. Role in Plot Project Freelancer In the episode Case File 01.045, Connie seems heavily disappointed in herself for a failed mission, for "dropping the ball". Washington tries to cheer her up by stating it wasn't just her fault, but Connie complains about the Director, whom Washington tries to defend by saying that he's given them everything, though Connie disagrees. Angry, Connie thrusts her helmet at Wash and tells him not to call her Connie anymore, that it makes her sound "Like a fucking kid" and to call her C.T. As she leaves, she leaves Wash with a warning to choose whose side he's on, or "They" will choose for him. .]] She was later seen viewing the battle between Team 1, consisting of Wyoming, York, and Maine, and Agent Texas. When Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds Washington demands they call the Director. Due to her negative outlook on the Director, C.T. remarks "Who do you think gave them the ammo?" C.T. is one of the agents that the Director reprimands for coming down to help York after the result of the fight. After this dressing down, she tells Wash to watch his position on the board. .]] C.T. is later seen in the briefing room for the upcoming mission to recover the Sarcophagus, where she is assigned to Team B who is to recover a pass code from a high ranking Insurrection official in order to open the Sarcophagus. Over the course of the briefing, she asks several questions and this eventually prompts the Director to order her to silence. She is later seen listening to North in Team B's Pelican. While Wyoming is injured on the ground C.T. tries to comfort him. After the mission, C.T. is later seen back aboard the Mother of Invention talking to an Insurrectionist on the computer. When Wash approaches her, C.T. cuts the transmission and tells Wash to mind his own business, before leaving. Alliance with the Insurrection In Season 10, C.T. was sent on a mission to attack an Insurrectionist spacecraft with Carolina, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota. When South comments on how quiet C.T. was, she quickly states that she was getting herself ready for the mission. After the Freelancer team exit their Pelican and enter the enemy spaceship, C.T. slips away to another part of the ship. She confronts an Insurrection team, who open fire at her on sight. However, the Insurrectionist Leader halts their fire when realizing it to be a hologram. C.T. confronts the Leader and is revealed to be allied with the Insurrection. She appears to have befriended the Insurrectionist Leader, and he seems to care for her deeply as shown by his commenting on her safety more than once. She stays with the Insurrectionist, leading to her team stating that "She's gone." resulting in an awkward silence. C.T. is seen again aboard the Insurrectionist destroyer the "Staff of Charon" as it attacks the Mother of Invention. C.T. later returns with the Leader at the Longshore Shipyards. The other Insurrectionists, however, do not take kindly towards her arrival. When the Freelancers went after her, C.T. became concerned on how they found her, but the Leader assured her of her safety and sends all the troopers into battle. The two then retreat, with two body guards, to a bunker. On their way there, the Leader realizes they are being watched and throws a Tomahawk which strikes Agent Florida. He then orders the Turret Soldiers to guard the path, as the Freelancers are on their way. Death C.T. and the Leader then make their way to the bunker. Realizing that the Freelancers are closing in, C.T. begs the leader to escape with her, but he refuses to leave the rest of his team. Before she can convince him, Tex and Carolina arrive, holding them at gunpoint. C.T. tries to tell them the truth behind the Director's crimes, and refers to Tex as a "shadow," causing a fight to break out. After a fierce two on two battle, Tex fatally wounds C.T. with the Leader's tomahawk, but C.T. escapes before Tex can finish her off. After reaching an escape pod, C.T. passes on vital data to the Leader, and dies in his arms. Grieving her demise, the Leader puts on her helmet and assumes her identity. Days after C.T.'s death, Tex investigates a dog tag she finds in her locker containing a data chip. Upon uploading it into the Freelancer database, she finds a recording of C.T. informing her that after digging through Project Freelancer's files, she knows of what the Director has done to the Alpha and that she is the shadow of Allison; the Director's long-lost love. C.T. states she left this copy of the data she took specifically for Tex; not because she is the best fighter, but because she is the most trustworthy. C.T. assures Tex that when she is done reading through this data, she will understand what she is really is and what the Director has done. She then wishes her luck, calling Tex her friend and signs off by her old nickname: "Connie." ''Upon reading this, Tex wastes no time in analyzing the data and browses through the different A.I. profiles. She soon stumbles upon Beta, which turns out to be her, leaving her incensed at the information. Personality C.T. has a very complex personality.Throughout Season 9, her suspicion over the Director's motives and her frustration with Wash's inability to comprehend it caused her relationships with her fellow Freelancers to deteriorate. She had a keen mind and a vigilant eye for any suspicious activity, which in the face of the other Freelancers' oblivious nature to it, further caused her to distance herself from them and forbidding them to call her by her nickname 'Connie'. C.T.'s negative opinion on the Director and the Project's progress as a whole also left her rather cynical and petulant. When the other Freelancers displayed concern over York's injury during his match with Texas, as well as their shock over the Director's scolding to Wash for speaking out against him, C.T. sweetly and mockingly told him to "''check his place on that list". C.T. also loathed the ranking system, believing that it was just going to drive a wedge in between the Freelancers. However, in spite of all this, C.T. was a very caring, selfless, and brave individual who defected to the Insurrection as a means to expose Project Freelancer's crimes and save her friends from the consequences of the Director's actions. Her compassion towards the other agents was evident in her leaving a copy of the data she had taken for Tex so she, and eventually all the other Freelancers, could understand what the Director had done. Skills and Abilities Combat C.T. has been known by the Freelancers as "not the best fighter" but she is still highly skilled nonetheless. C.T.'s true fighting skills were first shown in Follow the Leader, where she fought a pair of Insurrection soldiers with ease. She was seen in combat again in the episode C.T. where she was able to catch Tex by surprise and hold her own against Carolina for a short time. C.T. seems to use her Armor Enhancement to her advantage, using it to confuse her opponent, giving her a split second advantage to attack. Unfortunately, her reliance on her enhancement to stay alive resulted in her death, due to Tex's quick thinking. Gallery C.T. (S9).png|C.T. and Carolina Elite and C.T. suspect a disturbance.png Tex, CT, Carolina, and Leader.png|C.T. & Leader vs. Carolina & Tex Tex vs CT doubles.png|Using Holographic Projection Leader and CT final moments.png|"Go, find the new artifact." Tex listens to CT's message.png|"Good luck. Your friend, Connie." C.T. Without her helmet.PNG Monty Oum CG Female Freelancers.png|Poser render of South, C.T., & Carolina CT - S10.png Trivia *It was revealed in Perusing the Archive that C.T. was a female. Furthermore, it was not the original, as she died in the Insurrectionist Leader's arms, who took on her identity in grief. *C.T.'s armor can be recreated in Halo 3; the required armor is as follows: EOD helmet and chest piece, and Scout shoulders. *C.T. is the fourth character, and second female character, to be seen without her helmet *C.T. is also the only Freelancer, along with Georgia, not to be shown in a machinima game engine, solely being shown in Poser. *C.T.'s blood type is 'O-'. *Chronologically, C.T. is the first known Freelancer to die in the series. *In Season 4, Caboose indirectly mentions C.T.'s name when Tucker tells Church about Tex encountering Wyoming at the end of the quest. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Freelancer Category:Charon Industries